Vimia Teol
: "I SAID 'NO THUNS!'" :: -'Vimia Teol' :: Vimia Teol is a female Grassli Lejlin played by Martin. Appearance Vimia is a normal-lenght Grassli. As a Grassli, her skin is natural green and she has pointy ears. She has long white hair which is bound together at the bottom. She pretty much always has a bored or tired look, although she almost never is. Backstory Vimia lives in the village of Lejan in The Land. Her mother was a librarian and her father a farmer. She has an older brother called Uvir who left the village while Vimia was still young to become a bounty hunter. Life in the village was quiet and Vimia spent the days helping her mother in the library and various chores. When she got older she decided to be a Lejlin. One day, when Vimia was travelling in the mountains with her father who was going to sell some crops in another village, they were ambushed by a gang of Thuns who killed her father and took all their crops. They left Vimia to die, but she managed to stay alive and return to her village. Years later, while adventuring with a group to search for ruins in west, the party's Thun warrior suddenly started to attack his fellow party members during the night. He managed to injure the whole party and ran off with the valuable relics the party had found. Some months after that, on the boat back, Vimia was tricked off her share of the jewels by the Sako captain. Because of these events, Vimia now hates Thuns and trusts them as much as I'tuks can cast magic. Adventures Vimia was the one who started The Amulet's Secret adventure by finding the strange object in an excavation. She believed it to unlock the secrets of the ruins in the Mountain region and asked her friend Merial to gather together a team for an expedition. During the travel to the Mountain region, Vimia spent the time reading her Lejlin books. In the Stonie town, she dropped the amulet because of a bumpy road when they was forced to a dead end. It was quickly retrieved, but not without any events. Shortly before they was on their way again, Vimia hired Lucas Miller as her assistant since he was able to understand the mysterious symbols on the amulet in an instant. Something that took Vimia weeks to only half figure out. While the others where looking for Shadowbane in Rathius, Vimia went beck to her lab in the Grasslitown to do more research of what she found in Adam's castle. Some days later she met up with the others while they where heading to the Snow region to find a cure for Lucas and decided to join them. Skills Vimia is a Lejlin focusing on Healing, Transforming and Other magics. So far, she has only managed to create two magics. She has a lot of knowledge about magic, history, people and wildlife and she could tell you about it when she isn't busy. Invented magics As a Lejlin, Vimia is inventing new spells for the group. Name: The hero's arm Type: Transform Cost: 8 MP Execution: Arms and Voice Effect: Increases STR by 5, adds 2 to damage. Lasts for 5 turns. Time: 2. Leavniel: 1 Name: Explosive heal Type: Heal Cost: ??? MP Execution: Touch Effect: Heals wounds in the touched area. For each level to be healed, the magic costs 10 MP. The user takes 2d6*the number of levels healed damage, no save. Time: 3. Leavniel: 1 Personality When Vimia is working, she doesn't like to be interrupted. She hates to explain things more than once but doesn't mind beign asked questions, unless she is working or focusing on something else. She doesn't trust any Thun and bringing up the subject makes her angry. Personally, she doesn't have anything against Liqueous or Stonies, although Stonies can be mildly annoying. She never tell jokes, but she still has humour. In battle, she usually stands in the rear, aiding the team with her magic. Quotes "I'm a scientist, not a fighter!" '-Vimia explaining to Merial' why she fails in battle Trivia *Write trivia using bulleted lists. *This gives a feel of order in the page. **Sub-trivia! Use this to follow up on another trvia. Category:The Roleplaying game Category:Characters